The Happy Family
by Kannalover
Summary: OMG! Someone has stolen Naraku's makeup!. So Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Hakudousi, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu go on a crazy journey to get it back. But who was it that stole the make up? Find Out!
1. Naraku's Makeup Stolen?

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahasi. Oh and by the way in the story Bankostu and Jakotsu are still alive.

Naraku stared out his bedroom window and watched the dark cloudy sky.

"What a horrible day to do horrible deeds", he said smiling his evil smile.

"Hmmmm let me see what's on my evil schedule today", Naraku said as he opened his

planner.

8:00-wake up

8:30-eat breakfast

9:00-10:00-beat Kagura up

10:00-10:30-loathe hated enemies

10:45-12:00-watch stuff through Kanna's mirror

12:00-12:45-eat lunch

1:00-1:30-torture Kagura some more

1:45- make a new kutusu (the puppet he uses)

2:30-make voodoo dolls of hated enemies

3:00-go absorb some demons and make a new body

3:30-5:00-stare at my precious jewel

5:30-6:00-stare at Kikyou through Kanna's mirror

6:30-7:00-eat dinner

7:05-8:30-make up new insults and evil comments

9:00-10:00-meditate

10:30-go to sleep

12:05-have an evil midnight snack

sigh "What a busy schedule", said Naraku. Then he tossed the little black book out the window. "Screw the planner. I can make my own time cause I am Naraku the evilest

being in the world!", Naraku ranted. "Narakie! Get your butt downstairs or I'll lock you up in a room with Jakotsu again!", shouted a voice.

Naraku sighed "On secondthought…". He walked down the stairs. "Finally, now go and eat your breakfast before it gets cold Narakie-poo", said Naraku's mother.

(A/N: Yes, Naraku has a mother for the next five seconds). "Mother… not in front of my incarnations", Naraku scowled. As Kanna, Kagura and Hakudoushi were sitting

at the table eating breakfast and watching intently at the mother and son. "What's all the commotion", yawned Jakotsu as he and Bankotsu walked down the stairs.

"Alright, mother, your visit is over bye, bye", said Naraku as he pushed his mother out the door.

"Anyways", said Bankotsu, "What's for breakfast?".

20 minutes after breakfast

A shriek came from Naraku's room. "Ahhhhhhhhh", shrieked Naraku as everybody ran to his room (well, Kanna walked) and saw him sobbing hysterically on his bed.

"Oi, what's wrong?", said Kagura tapping her fan on Naraku's back. "S-s-omeone t-to-okm-my m-makeup", blubbered Naraku as he burst into tears.

"Oh, poor Naraku…", said Jakotsu. Everyone (excluding Naraku) stared at him. "What? I would be crying if someone took my makeup too!", said Jakotsu a tad flustered.

"Oh, I know what to do, I'll be back in a flash", said Kagura and she ran out of the room.

–5 seconds pass-

"I'm back", says Kagura as she runs into the room. "Hey, what took you so long?", asked Banksotsu. "Oh I went to see Sesshomaru, and he is so cool and outrageously

sexy, right Jakotsu!", said Kagura. "Mmmph you got that right girlfriend, he is hot, but I do rather prefer Inuyasha myself, I mean those ears are so adorable!",

squealed Jakotsu. (They blab for the next ten minutes about Inuyasha and Sesshomaru until finally they remember the situation at hand). Then Kagura gives Naraku a

Kikyou plushie (A/N: They really do have those). "Here ya go big guy". Naraku grabbed the Kikyou plushie, started sucking his thumb and promptly went to sleep.

"Kanna, can you show us what he's dreaming?", Kagura asked. Kanna gave her a nod and her mirror glowed. And then….they saw what he was dreaming.

"OMFG!", shrieked Kagura as she saw what Naraku was dreaming.

And what was it that Naraku was dreaming you may ask. Well….you'll see next chapter. (Please give good reviews ) Oh and sorry about the cliffie.

And i'll write more next chapter okay?


	2. Naraku's Dream and Kagura's Actions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naraku, Kanna, or any other character from Inuyasha.

Intro to the chapter (Basically the last couple of sentences from chap1)

"_Kanna can you show us what he (Naraku) is dreaming", Kagura asked. Kanna nodded and her mirror glowed. "OMFG!", shrieked Kagura when she saw what _

_Naraku was dreaming._

There was a field of flowers duh-dun and Naraku was on one side duh-dun and on the other side was duh-dun duh-dun duh-dun duh-dun a _Giant, HUGE, ENORMOUS _

_SHIKON JEWEL!_ (A/N: Funny…no? ehehehehe…..anyways back to Naraku's dream) At one side the jewel was rolling towards Naraku and on the other side Naraku is

running toward it. And when they meet…Naraku starts….GROPING THE JEWEL! "Okay can I wake him up now!", Kagura half screamed as she started to lose her

patience after seeming Naraku's sick and twisted dreams. Then Kagura started a mini-tornado around Naraku. "WTF?", shouts Naraku. And then (thanks to Kagura's

mini-tornado) his Kikyou blows out the window. "Noooooooo", screams Naraku as he falls down to his knees. "Oh lordie, lordie not my only child", bawls Naraku as he

burst into tears again. Hakudoushi, Kagura and Kanna-yes _Kanna_- all glared at Naraku. "Father is a complete and total psycho" , said Hakudoushi.

"For once Hakudoushi, I completely agree with you", said Kagura. "Yo Wind Bitch, what we do now since you blew away Naraku's plushie?", asked Bankotsu.

"3 things", said Kagura as the vein in her temple started to throb. "One. Shut the _Hell_ up, or I'll send you there, two. I have a solution to this problem. And three….

DON"T CALL ME A WIND BITCH, I'm A WIND _WITCH_ NOT A WIND BITCH!", screamed Kagura as a huge blast of wind knocked Bankotsu straight into the

wall. "Ouch", said Bankotsu as he tried up. Kagura (extremely mad and frustrated might I add) ran out of the room. And five minutes later she brings out a giant Kagura

plushie. (A/N: They really have those. I'm not joking). Kagura whistles. Naraku looks up and sees the giant plushie. He giggled and runs up and starts squeezing the

plushie. "Hey, stop squeezing the plushie's jiggly things!", shouted Kagura.

So how did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review. (Please write good reviews )


	3. All Alone or maybe not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the show

- 1 hour later-

"Hello, where is everyone", shouted Naraku when fell down and started crying _again_. Everyone

was gone. "I'm all alone!", he cried out and started crying. "Naraku….why are you…crying?",

asked a quiet voice. (A/N: Now let's put our heads together…who do we know has a quiet little

voice?). Naraku looked up and saw his most loyal and cutest and oldest incarnation…

(A/N: That was a mouthful)Kanna!

"I-I'm crying b-because-se everyone l-left me a-alone!", screamed Naraku and started

crying so hard that even the Higurashi family 500 years in the future heard him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom what's that noise?", Sota asked his mom. "Ah it's probably Kagome's arch foe Naraku

having a tantrum again", she said with a smile. "Ohhhhhh", said Sota."That Naraku is such a

nuisance", Grandpa started to complain. "Why I have a mind to go down the well, say hi to

Kagome and go and quiet him down!". "Okay then gramps why don't you go down the well?",

Sota asked. "Hmmph I will", said grandpa. -5 minutes later-. "Ready gramps?". "I'm ready Sota",

said grandpa as he prepared himself in front of the well. "Here goes…Geronimo!", yelled grandpa

as he jumped into the well. "Ahhhhhhhhh", he screamed and then BOOM! "Hey gramps looks like

you can't go to the feudal era after all. "What! that's impossible! I brought like a million of my

special taveling through and ancient wellcharms with me!...Ow my back".

-Meanwhile back in the Feudal era-

"We…didn't…leave you…", said Kanna in her quiet voice. "Kagura…went to get…the ingredients

for dinner…tonight…. And Jakotsu went with Bankotsu…. went to the toyshop…to get you

another Kikyou…plushie." Kanna finished. "Yay I'm not all alone", said Naraku in a giddy tone as

he was about to blow his nose on Kanna's kimono. "Don't even think….about it", Kanna said

shifting her mirror to face Naraku.

-And then Kagura comes out of nowhere.-

"You got an issue? Here's a tissue", she said as she handed Naraku a tissue. Naraku was finally

happy again except for one thing, due to all the commotion….he wetted himself.

Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed yet another chapter of The Happy Family, please do not forget to review. (And please no flames!)


	4. Supper and the Truth

Disclaimer: I do** NOT** own any characters from Inuyasha

* * *

-30 minutes later-

"Wow…..this stuff is good!", exclaimed Kagura as she stuffed her face with food. "Yes, I completely agree", said Jakotsu also stuffing himself. "Who knew Naraku

could be such a good cook!". Jakotsu said as he helped himself to some vegetables. "Tee hee hee!", giggled Naraku as he blushed from the compliments he got for his good

cooking. Hakudoushi's face suddenly fell into his plate of mashed potatoes, carrots and peas.

"Kanna!", Naraku exclaimed. "Now what have I told you about stealing your brother's soul?", Naraku scolded in a motherly tone. "Sorry……", Kanna whispered as she

released Hakudoushi's soul from her mirror. "Mmmph", came Hakudoushi's muffled voice from his plate. As he raised his head everyone at the table laughed when they

saw that Hakudoushi had Mashed potatoes for facial skin and carrots for his eyes and peas forming a smiley mouth. (A/N: That could really happen…..or maybe not").

Shortly after this little incident they "family" finished their sup Shortly after this little incident they "family" finished their supper.

-Now time to go to the main plot-

"Oh right!", exclaimed Naraku. "In all the excitement I forgot that I wanted to find out who stole my makeup and kill him or her", said Naraku. "Kanna, show me who

stole my make-up", said Naraku as he turned to Kanna. Kanna nodded and raised her mirror. The mirror glowed and then revealed to Naraku who had stolen his precious

make-up. Then he saw him and hissed……"Sessshomaru!".

* * *

I bet you didn't see_ that_ coming, now did you? Anyway please R&R. Oh and i'll be back on the weekend i have to go to my relative's house this week. Bye 


	5. Journey To Sesshomaru's Castle Part 1

-5 minutes later-

"Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoushi, Jakotsu, Bankotsu, pack your bags 'cause were going to the western lands!", Naraku shouted. "Umm….Naraku?", Jakotsu asked

hesitantly."What now Jakotsu……?", Naraku asked Jakotsu, about to lose his temper. "What's a bag?", asked Jakotsu. "Ooooh never mind that come on you five lets

go!", Naraku yelled impatiently, getting all flustered. The gang stepped outside. "So Naraku how are we going to get there feather, miasma, or good old fashioned walking

a billion miles", Hakudoushi asked casually. "Hmmm….since we have six people I would go with the miasma", said Naraku thinking carefully about their means of

transportation. "Okay everybody join hands and repeat after me", said Naraku as everyone joined hands."Boys and girls, boys and girls let's all go to the western lands".

(A/N: Yes if you are wondering this is the same chant from Digimon, I'm sorry I used to really like Digimon)They chanted this three time s and then the miasma started

to whirl around them. "Whoopee!", shouted Naraku as the miasma engulfed them and transported them to the western lands. "We're here!", Naraku sang in a high-

pitched girly sing-song voice."Finally!", said Bankotsu as the gang looked around. "Look there's a sign!", Jakotsu proclaimed as the group rushed to it. "Welcome to the

Western lands", Naraku read. "Lord Sesshomaru's castle….._5,000_ miles due west!", Everyone groaned (even Kanna).

-20 minutes later-

"Giddy up Kagura!", Naraku shouted/giggled. Kagura groaned. Basically Naraku was on Kagura's back, Kanna on Jakotsu's and Hakudoushi on Bankotsu's.

(Hakudoushi really didn't want to be on Jakotsu's back). They walked and they walked. "Oi, Naraku you_ really_ got to lose some weight!", said Kagura barely walking,

thinking, "This lazy son of a Kikyou is going to break my freaking back with all those twinkies he eats!". "Are you implying that I am obese?", Naraku asked Kagura.

"Uh…you think?", said Kagura sardonically. Naraku now randomly pulls out a piece of paper and rolls it up into a little paper telescope. "I spy with my little red

eye….Sesshomaru's castle", he cried out."Finally………", said Kagura as she collapsed from all the weight on her back. As she fell her fan fell out of her sleeve.

"Oooooooh……let's see if I can be like Kagura", Naraku giggled as he got off her (Kagura's) back.

And what does he do with Kagura's fan and body, find out on the next installment of The Happy Family!

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of my story. Please do not forget to send reviews! 


	6. Journey To Sesshomaru's Castle Part 2

Hi everybody! And welcome to the 6th chapter of The Happy Family Family.

Naraku picked up Kagura's fan; then he took off Kagura's earrings and put them on and put his hair into a bun (A/N: creepy…….). He was about to take off Kagura's

kimono so he could put it on. When Hakudoushi grabbed his arm and said. "Please….we don't need another cross dresser", said Hakudoushi. "Hmmph", hmmphed Jakotsu

as he lifted his nose up and turned away from everyone. "Oh, you are such a drama queen!", Naraku said. "Anyways…now where were we, Naraku said as he turned

around and perfected his "flawless" imitation of Kagura. "Now prepare to be amazed!", he shouted out. "Fujiin No…aaahhh!", Naraku screamed as something grabbed his

ankle. It was a barely conscious Kagura. "Give…back…my….fan….you retard of a father!", she said as she screamed out the last part. "Owch!", exclaimed Jakotsu as he

watched the "father" and "daughter" yell at each other (he had already felt better and had turned around). "Hey that was mean!", pouted Naraku. "Well too bad", exclaimed

Kagura. "What kind of father takes his daughters stuff, puts on her earrings, and tries to imitate her, have you no manly pride?". "Ummm…no I don't think so", said

Naraku unsurely. "And besides how _dare _you talk like that to me?", screeched Naraku as he stated to tear up.

"Young lady, I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it!".

"Stop fighting… both of you", whispered Kanna in her quiet voice. "Well he started it", exclaimed Kagura as she pointed to Naraku. "Naraku….give back…her stuff", said

Kanna. "Fine!", said Naraku as he took off the earrings and gave back Kagura her fan.

"Now….apologize…to each other", said Kanna. "Ugh fine! Sorry Naraku", said Kagura as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry Kagura!", said Naraku. "Anyways lets go on!", said

Naraku started to walk in the direction of the castle. "Hey Naraku!", shouted Bankotsu. "What is it Bankotsu?", Naraku asked as he undid his hair bun. "Since the wind Bi-

I mean _witch_ is awake can't we just ride the feathers to get to the castle?", finished Bankotsu.

"Good idea Bankotsu! I'm such a total airhead!", said Naraku. "Kagura! Make with the feathers", shouted Naraku. "Fine! Fine!", said Kagura as she enlarged the two

feathers. "Hop on everybody!", said Naraku. Kagura, Jakotsu and Bankotsu on one, Kanna, Hakudoushi and Naraku on the other. As they sailed in the sky the moon rose

with an etheral glow. "Yawn wow it's getting pretty late!", exclaimed Naraku. "We should all get some rest!". "Oh Kanna!", he shouted to the other feather.

"Yes….Naraku?", she answered. "When will we arrive at the castle?", he asked her. "We will be there…..by morning", she answered back in her quiet monotone voice.

"Kagura….you are tired….are you not?", Kanna asked her "sister". "Yeah, but….we'll be there soon, keep look out for any demons okay?", Kagura answered as Kanna

nodded. As Kanna was sitting on the feather riding in the moonlight sky she though to herself " We may not be….the best of families…or most respectable….but we are a

family….and that is all that counts.

And that is the end of chapter 6. Please stay tuned for chapter 7. Please don't forget to review. And have a good day!


	7. We're finally here

Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 7! I'm sorry i didn't update for so long i was reall y busy. Well anyways enjoy the chapter!

The Next Morning

Yawn "Oh that was a good night's sleep", yawned Naraku as he started to take the curlers out of his hair. (A/N: Imagine Naraku wearing pink hair curlers, funny right?).

As everyone was waking up the castle finally was only a 5 minutes walk from them. "Let's go!", said Jakotsu as the feather landed and as everyone was walking to the

giant doors of the castle.

Meanwhile inside of the castle……

"Who let the dogs out woof woof woof woof, who let the dogs out woof woof woof woof", boomed the boom box. (A/N: So that's were my boom box went! I wondered

were it was, and now I know). As Sesshomaru was break dancing on the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru?", said the little green toad thing known as Jaken (A/N: I apologize to

all of you who like Jaken.) as he entered the room. "What is it Jaken, can you not see that this Sesshomaru is break dancing?", said Sesshomaru as he lowered the volume

on the boom box. (A/N: Which he stole from me, might I add.) "I am aware milord I just came here to inform you that you have guests", said Jaken.

"Guests, do you know who they are?", said Sesshomaru as he changed out of his break dancing clothes into his regular outfit.

"No milord but they look like a transvestite (Jakotsu), an athlete (Bankotsu), an albino midget (Kanna), a gender confused guy (Naraku), a little kid with bleached hair and

circus clothes(Hakudoushi), and a seemingly looking underage alcoholic (Kagura).

"I see…Jaken leave, I will attend to the guests", said Sesshomaru. "But but milord!", stuttered Jaken. "Go Jaken, the guests have arrived", said Sesshomaru as he heard

knocking on the front doors. He went down the stairs to open the door. As he did so an angry Naraku with puffed up cheeks started to scream at Sesshomaru.

"WHERE IS MY MAKEUP!", Naraku screamed with the force of one thousand high voiced little girls. Just then Jaken rushed in to the room shouting "How dare you

yell at Lord Sesshomaru you gender confused cad!". "Jaken I thought I told you to leave", said Sesshomaru in his calm voice. "Sorry milord", said Jaken as he bowed and

left the room. Then Sesshomaru turned back to Naraku. "What is this makeup you speak of?", he asked Naraku. "You know what I'm taking about Sesshy, the makeup

you stole from me yesterday", said Naraku. Everyone went silent. "You have no right to call me "Sesshy" vermin, only my fan girls across the world can". "And yes I

did steal your makeup". "But why?", asked Naraku starting to tear up. "I did it because…I was threatened", answered Sesshomaru.

"Threatened by who?", asked Naraku.

"……Rin……"

I bet that you guys didn't see that one coming now did you? A shock isn't it? Well you'll just have to wait till next chapter to understand it now won't you?

Anyways thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and have a good day!


	8. Deception, Battles, and Past Loves

Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 8. Just to let you know there will be a special twist at the end so i hope you enjoy it. hehehehehehehehehe

"Rin? You mean that little girl that hangs around you all the time?", Naraku asked. "Yes… but she has somehow changed", said Sesshomaru starting to tear up. "She-she

Gulp said that i-if I did-didn't get her some make-up she would break my boom box and and shave my fluffy! Whaaaaaaaaaaa", cried Sesshomaru as he started to cry.

"There, there", said Kagura as she hugged and comforted poor little Sesshy-sama.

"Okay then, Kanna come with me we are going to get my cosmetics and Sesshy- I mean Lord Sesshomaru's honor back", said Naraku as he and Kanna started

up the stairs. Naraku suddenly turned around. "Oh and Sesshomaru, last week was fun", said Naraku as he giggled and winked at Sesshomaru.

"WHAT THE #$!", shouted Kagura. "I thought you loved me Sesshy how could you do 'it' with my "father". "It?", asked Sesshomaru puzzled. "All we did last week

was go to try and kill inuyasha together, then we obviously failed 'cause Rumiko Takehashi made Inuyasha the star of the show so we can't kill him so we went out for

some sake, got drunk, and danced around like drunk monkeys". "Ohhhhhh", said Kagura breathing a sigh of relief. And to think she thought her true love Sesshy-sama

would do 'it' with her"father".

(A/N: AHAHAHA! I got you all didn't I! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Anyways Naraku and Kanna went up the stairs were they ended up in front of Rin's room moments later…

Naraku slams the door open and shouts "Surrender mascara stealer", shouted Naraku as he pointed dramatically at Rin. As Rin turned around Naraku's jaw dropped.

Rin's face was covered with a year's worth of eyeshadow and mascara. "You used a year's worth of my precious makeup so YOU.MUST.PAY!", said Naraku as he

screeched out the last part. "Fine", shouted Rin. "I challenge you to a sissy girl fight!".

"Bring.It.On", said Naraku as he narrowed his eyes. Then they both started slapping each other in the face and pulling each other's hair. "OWCH", screeched Rin as

Naraku pulled her hair. 'Hey, it took 2 minutes to make my cute hair-do!", she protested. "Well, it took me two _hours_ to do mine, I mean what other male in the world

except Sesshomaru-sama has a prettier hair-do than me, I mean don't get me started on how long to takes to make it have a nice and healthy shine as well as making it nice

and bouncy", Naraku huffily replied. "Hmmph neither of us will win this", Rin retorted. "Yeah, your right", agreed Naraku. "Well the stand back and get ready to die!",

exclaimed Rin as she jumped back and pulled a sword from under her bed.

(A/N: Yes under the bed, where else can you keep a sword if you don't have a sheathe am I right?)

"Behold! Tokijin Jr.", she exclaimed as she raised the sword into the air.

"Dragonling Strike!", she shouted as the burst of blue energy went towards Naraku.

"OMG! WHO WILL SAVE MY ASS NOW!", Naraku screamed. Then Kanna appeared right in the middle and halted the blast with her mirror. "Cool! Thanks a bunch

Kanna!", Naraku said as he breathed a sigh of relief because he wasn't going to be blown into a million pieces and then have to go through the painful process of

regeneration.

"Well, well well it seems that I have underestimated you and your incarnations, Naraku", said Rin as she stood up. But it wasn't Rin, a demon came out of her body and

it was none other than…….KAGUYA! (A/N: Kaguya is the villain in Inuyasha movie 2).

"Surprised to see me Naraku-kun", Kaguya said with an evil smirk.

" Holy crap! it's my ex-girlfriend!", Naraku shouted. "Oh but I'm not alone", Kaguya continued smirking evilly, "Come out…..Sephiroth!". Sephiroth came out from

behind the bed and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Naraku…..my koi", said Sephiroth as he smirked at Naraku.

Vocabulary

Kun-affectionate term for boys

Koi- love

Now you definitely didn't see _that_ coming, now did you? Well anyways please review and stay tuned for the 9th and possibly the last chapter of The Happy Family.


	9. Important Authors Note

Important!

Hello everyone, Ms.Uchicha, Kathrynzala, LongLost Dream 37, Eyes of Ocean Flame, Inu-chan, Abikageisure, Kushana, NoCareChakra, Blizzzaris, The Asian Rose,

Shirabe Devillin, and all anonymous reviewers. I hope your all doing well. But I'm not. I have contusions on three of my fingers on my right hand. It also really really hurts

to type these words,(as well as not misspelling them either). But as my friends and reviewers I thought you should know. I will unfortunately be unable to update The

Happy Family as well as publish the story I had almost finished writing. I just want you to know it may take a few days to a few weeks for them to heal and for me to use

them without them being black and blue, swelling and all that. So please be patient and as soon as my hand is better I will update and you will find out why Sephiroth calls

Naraku koi.

(Hint:Well let's just say that Kanna wasn't born like the rest of her "brothers&sisters") Keep that in mind….hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Your friends and fellow Fanfiction person,

Kannalover (Well, if you want you can call me KL-chan, everybody at the forum I did".


	10. A True Heart Felt Speech

Hi everyone! Chapter 9 is finally up! Sorry for making you all wait, school is a killer. Anyways just to tell you in this chapter Naraku gives a speech that is very beautiful

Enjoy!

* * *

Se-Sephiroth!', Naraku stuttered. "What are you doing here!". "Simple I have come back for you darling!", said Sephiroth. "I'm not going back with you, after what you

did, to me and your daughter!", shouted Naraku as he pointed at Kanna. Everyone stared at Kanna and Naraku and Sephiroth. "Daughter….?", said Kanna in her quiet

voice. "I thought I was created from your flesh…..like Kagura and Hakudoushi were….".

"No Kanna", said Naraku as he took a deep breath. "You see, when a man and a woman, or demon fall in love and do errr…… certain _things_,the female gets pregnant and

has a baby like what happened with me", said Naraku. "You see me and Sephiroth were once in love and I was pregenant with you, but before I could tell me he was

gone…", said Naraku. "But….why was he not there?", Kanna asked.

"Because….", said Naraku as he voice rose higher and louder. "Because he left me and ran off with some guy named Cloud Strife!", shrieked Naraku.

"Now, don't be harsh babe, I've come back for you", said Sephiroth in his voice that can bring thousands of fangirls to their knees.

"No! Your smexy voice once allured me but no more!", said Naraku defiantly.

"Ummm, Naraku, how were you able to get pregnant in the fist place?", asked Kagura.

"Well, when I was merged with demons it turned out I also absorbed some females, hence the ability to have kids", said Naraku. "Hello? Anyone remember me?",

asked Kaguya a bit annoyed. "Shut up, my beef isn't with you", said Naraku.

"So go away!". "Hmmph no way, you but you broke my heart, once Sephiroth is finished with you I will destroy you", she said as she gnashed her teeth.

Naraku then turned to Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth…. I once loved you and trusted you with every fiber of my being but now is see that all my love was for naught and my trust,

well you broke that a long time ago", said Naraku as he placed his hands on his heart.

"Well, that part of my life is over, and I have started again…. with new family", he continued.

"One that I can trust and depend on. When I lost you I was sad and lonely but Kanna, Kagura, Hakudoushi, Jakotsu and Bankotsu helped me move on

and realize that I was loved", said Naraku.

"And even now, I cherish them all as my friends and my family", he finished.

The room was quiet and then suddenly a tear fell, but whose was it you ask, it was Kanna's, yes she who is the void and has no feeling, shed single a tear of sadness

and remorse knowing the truth and also of happiness knowing how her own life helped someone so much. "Naraku…….thank you", Kanna said.

"Why Kanna….it is I who should be thanking you", said Naraku as for the first time ever hugged Kanna and she hugged him back showing that she over passed her nature,

And for a few moments of her life, shown true and pure emotion.

* * *

Sniffle Wasn't Naraku's speech beautiful? I think that was one of the best chapters that i have done in the story. And so touching! Sniffs, wipes away tear

Well anyways i hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am happy to say that this will not be the last chapter, well thanks for reading please read and review.


	11. The End

UPDATED AT LAST! Hi Everyone it has been two months. I have been lodaed with Hw. Anyways here is the last chapter of The Happy Family TT. Anywho

before i continue i wish to credit my friend Eddie Striker for helping me with the idea of Sephiroth! However it wan't her complete idea we worked it out together so she

kind of exagerated, and I DIDN'T STEAL HER IDEA! But she helped me and since i'm such a ditz i forgot to credit her in the last chapter. Anywho now that's done, i

hope you all enjoy the last chapter. But remember this isn't the end there will be a sequel of course! So anyways please read and review and most importantly enjoy!

* * *

After a few moments the father and daughter separated. "Oh how sweet", said Kagura. (A/N: Yes I know, she popped out of nowhere). "Naraku……", said Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry for what I did", said Sephiroth. "So what should we do about Kanna?", asked Sephiroth. -5 minutes of pondering- "Aha! I've got it!", exclaimed Naraku.

"Stand back everyone", said Naraku as he moved into the center of the room pulled out a scroll and chanted ,

" _Oh, she who dwells in the forces of justice and care, please answer my call and arrive as fast as you can upon the air, now she who like i is quite moody, _

_I SUMMON __THEE!_

_THE HONORABLE JUGE JUDY!!!!!", _

shouted Naraku as the whole room became pitch black and then turned into a courtroom. Naraku was plaintiff, Sephiroth was the defendant and everyone else was in the

rows in the back. Bailiff: "In the trial over custody of the girl Kanna the honorable Judge Judy is presiding". Judge Judy stepped out, took her seat as the crowd was

mumbling. "Order in this Court!" she shouted. "Now what is this case about?" she asked. Naraku spoke out

"Your Judyiness, this trial is for custody of our daughter", said Naraku. "I see, very well how does the defendant plea?", asked Judge Judy. "I just want visitation rights

for my daughter, Naraku made a better mother/father to Kanna than I could ever be", said Sephiroth. "And you Mr. Naraku how do you plea?", Judge Judy asked

Naraku."I also agree that he should have visitation rights, However, i wish to have custody over Kanna because my beloved is always somewhere fighting someone, and I

don't want to put my daughter in any sort of danger, as I'm sure he would agree with me", said Naraku.

"Do you agree with Mr. Naraku's testament Mr. Sephiroth?", asked Judge Judy.

"Completely your Judyiness", replied Sephiroth as he glanced briefly at Kanna.

"You could call me your honor…..", grumbled Judge Judy. "Anyways after all this I find that Mr. Naraku will have custody over the girl and that Mr. Sephiroth will

have visitation rights, three times a month", said Judge Judy. "Case dismissed", ruled Judge Judy as she banged her wooden thingie

(A/N: I forgot what those things are called XD!!).

Just then a black portal appeared and the bailiff had already stepped through it. "Thank you your Judyiness!", exclaimed Naraku. "Not a problem, it's my

job", said Judge Judy. And she was about to walk into the portal when she remembered. " I believe you are forgetting something", said Judge Judy impatiently. "What

could you possibly mean?", Naraku said innocently. "My fee!", exclaimed Judge Judy. "Oh that!", Naraku exclaimed acting all surprised. "Oh you'll get a check in the

mail in five hundred years, okay? Bye bye", said Naraku. "Okay then", replied Judy as she walked to the portal. "Hey wait a min-", started Judge Judy but it was too

late, Naraku had already pushed her into the black vortex and the courtroom disappeared along with her, they were back in Rin's bedroom. "Well that's all solved now",

said Naraku as he clapped his hands. "I must go now", said Sephiroth. "Okay dear, don't forget next Monday is my tea party, please stop by for a brief chat and a

biscuit.", said Naraku tearing up a bit. "I won't, goodbye Naraku", said Sephiroth, as his one wing came out and he flew away.

"Good bye, my one-winged chicken", said Naraku as he started crying a bit.

Jakotsu also started to tear up "sniffle I just love happy endings", Jakotsu said to Bankotsu. And that was the end or was it……..it seems our friends have forgotten

someone. "Have you guys forgotten about me?", said Kaguya as she stepped out of the shadows. "You!", shouted Naraku. "Yes, now time to say goodbye!", exclaimed

Kaguya as she started chanting a spell as she raised her sword. "Rin won't let you!", exclaimed Rin as she jumped out from behind her and hit Kaguya with her sword.

"Yes! This is the last time you will interfere with my life, ever again!", shouted Naraku as he blasted Kaguya with an exploding as well as a giant amount of miasma.

"NOOOOOO!", screamed Kaguya. A giant explosion ensued.

"Noooooo, a mere human! and a malaysian transvestite!", said Kaguya as she faded out.

"HEY! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU SKANKY HOE!", shouted Naraku.

"Ugh! The nerve of some people!", ughed Naraku. "So are you?", asked Jakotsu

"What?", asked Naraku as he turned around. "A malaysian transvestite.", said Jakotsu before he Bankotsu and everyone else started laughing

(Except Kanna, cuz Kanna doesn't do laughs). "SHUT UP!!!!", screeched Naraku.

" OH MY JEEBUS! IS THERE ANYONE IN THIS ROOM WHO HASN"T CALLED ME A MALAYSIAN TRANSVESTITE?!?", screamed Naraku.

"We didn't ", said Sesshomaru and Kagura they raised their hands. "Good, and as a reward you can marry each other", said Naraku in a cheerier mood.

"YAY!", shouted Kagura. "At last! I can be with my Sesshy-kun, and I don't even have to do Naraku in", said Kagura happily.

"Okay then, let's go everyone!", said Naraku happily. "Oh I almost forgot!", exclaimed Naraku. He came over to Rin and asked her very sweetly. "Now, Rin dear, now

tell Auntie Naraku where my makeup is." "Rin does not know", said Rin. "Well try to remember sweetie", said Naraku. "Rin was possessed by demon, Rin does not

remember", Rin answered back. "WHAT!", Naraku screamed as he started running round the room and screaming Ritsu style. "I TRAVEL ALL THIS WAY, MEET UP

WITH MY EX-LOVER, BATTLE AND DESTROY MY EX-GIRLFRIEND, AND BE CALLED A MALAYSIAN TRANSVESTITE , AND MY MAKEUP ISN"T

HERE?!?", screamed Naraku. "Ummmm you mean the make-up that fell from the sky when you defeated Kaguya?", said Sesshomaru as he pointed to the makeup kit

laying on the ground. Naraku was still screaming at the time. "OH MY GOD! IS THERE ANY DECENCY IN THIS EVIL WORLD WE LIVE IN AM SO GONNA-----

--What?", said Naraku as he stopped in mid-rant. "YAY!", yelled Naraku as he ran to the make-up. (Me: OKAY! CUE THE FINAL FANTASY VICTORY MUSIC!).

"At last, after all this way I have you back in my arms my beloved eyeshadow, my revered mascara, my un-paralled eye-liner……", continued Naraku as he huggled his

kit of make-up. Everyone else just slowly backed out of the room...very slowly...

AFTER 20 MINUTES OF MAKE-UP HUGGLING

"Bye Sesshomaru!", shouted Naraku as he and everyone else climbed on to Kagura's feathers. "Good bye Naraku, KAGURA ONLY ONE MONTH UNTIL WE WILL

BE TOGETHER!", Said Sesshomaru, well he shouted out the last part. "Oh my darling Sesshomaru!", Kagura squealed as she sent the feathers flying into the air.

They all flew home and lived happily after the end…….

HECK NO!!!! WE STILL GOT THE WEDDING!

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. And the whole story TT. I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoyed it!Please review!tay tuned for the sequel.

After all nothing can go wrong at a wedding right? (hehehehehehehehe that's what you think). I also want to thank all my reviewers! THANKS GUYS!

YOUR REVIEWS MADE VERY HAPPYA ND ALSO GAVE ME THE STRENGTH TO WRITE EVEN UNDER THE STRESS OF SCHOOL!

THANKS AGAIN!

Kannalover (Kl-chan)


End file.
